Kari
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu,"/ "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Bakagami ?"/ "Memangnya kau siapanya? Kekasih Momoi?"/ "Kau pasti akan tertawa jika mendengarnya."/ " O- otanjoubi omedeto," / bad summary/ RnR please, thank you :)/ Aomine Daiki birthday Fic!


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tittle: **Kari

**Pairing: **Aomine D. x Momoi S.

**Genre: **Drama

**Rate: **T

**Summary:**"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu,"/ "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama _Bakagami_?"/ "Memangnya kau siapanya? Kekasih Momoi?"/ "Kau pasti akan tertawa jika mendengarnya."/ "_O_-_otanjoubi omedeto__,"_ /

**Warning : **Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, dan lain-lain…

_**Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Aomine Daiki! Otanjoubi Omedetou na!**_

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

** .**

**.**

Aomine Daiki menutup pintu rumahnya dengan wajah absurd. Barusan, ibunya menyuruhnya membeli daging untuk makan malam nanti, tapi Daiki menolak suruhan ibunya dengan alasan kelelahan. Langsung saja, Ibu Daiki membalik kasurnya dan mengambil semua majalah dewasa kepunyaan Daiki. Sambil memasukkannya dalam kantong plastik, ibu Daiki berkata bahwa ia akan membuang semua majalah itu jika Daiki menolak suruhannya.

Dan disinilah Daiki, berjalan menuju arah barat rumahnya, menuruti suruhan ibunya untuk membeli daging. Namun, wajah absurd Daiki berubah menjadi senyum kecil ketika melihat Satsuki ada didepan rumahnya.

"Kebetulan," Gumamnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pagar rumah Satsuki yang hanya sebatas dadanya itu. "Oy," Panggilnya.

Satsuki yang sedang sibuk memasang sepatunya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Lalu menoleh ke arah Daiki. "Oh, Dai-chan," Ia tersenyum sesaat, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini tanpa melihat ke arah Daiki.

"Ayo temani aku ke supermarket," Daiki melompati pagar rumah Satsuki. Kemudian mendekati gadis itu.

Satsuki menghela nafas melihat tingkah Daiki. "Dai-_chan_¸sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk—"

"Iya, iya," Daiki memotong perkataan Satsuki, ia sudah tahu kalau Satsuki akan berkomentar perihal caranya memasukki halaman rumah gadis itu. "Jadi?" Tanya Daiki.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku," Daiki memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu," Satsuki berdiri, dan merapikan dandanannya.

Daiki mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Tumben sekali, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan—"

"Oy, oy, kau mau kemana dengan dandanan rapi seperti itu?" Potong Daiki.

Satsuki menghela nafas. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja," Jawab Satsuki. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Daiki.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau bisa sekaligus temani aku ke supermarket," Daiki mengejar Satsuki.

"Aku tak bisa," Satsuki terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan Daiki.

Daiki menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, aku bisa pergi sendiri," Daiki berjalan mendahului Satsuki. "Selamat menikmati _jalan-jalanmu."_

Satsuki kembali menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku Dai-_chan_. Aku sebenarnya ingin menemanimu tapi…"

_Drrt… drrt…_

Satsuki merasakan getar diponselnya, dan dengan segera ia mengangkat ponsel itu.

"_Moshimoshi_… Apa? Tempat pertemuannya diubah?... Oh baiklah, aku akan segera kesana," Setelah sambungan diputus, Satsuki memasukkan ponselnya. Dan berjalan berlawanan dengan arah yang dituju Daiki.

Dan Daiki, hanya bisa menatap Satsuki heran. Walaupun otaknya bisa dibilang dibawah standar, tapi ia tahu kalau Satsuki kini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Daiki sedang berjalan-jalan disalah satu area perbelanjaan yang ada di Tokyo. Ia berniat membeli majalah dewasa edisi Mai Horikita di toko buku yang ada di area perbelanjaan itu. Sekalian mencuci mata, karena sudah lama Daiki tidak jalan-jalan pada sore hari. Dan tanpa disengaja, matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

"Satsuki?" Daiki menyipitkan matanya. "Sedang apa dia disitu bersama…" Daiki makin menyipitkan matanya.

"Kagami?!" Serunya kemudian, membuat beberapa orang yang lewat tersentak kaget. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, Daiki berjalan cepat menghampiri Satsuki dan orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Kagami itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama _Bakagami_?" Tanya Daiki sambil menahan lengan Satsuki.

"Da-Dai-_chan_?!" Seru Satsuki kaget. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Daiki melepas pegangannya.

"Aku dan Kagamin hanya jalan-jalan, iyakan?" Satsuki menyenggol lengan Kagami Taiga yang sedang melahap salah satu burger dari kesepuluh burger yang ada ditangannya.

"Ya, kami hanya jalan-jalan," Jawab Taiga dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Dan apa itu?" Daiki menunjuk plastik yang Satsuki tenteng, keduanya pun mengikuti arah pandang Daiki.

"Ah ini…" Satsuki memutar bola matanya gugup.

"Itu bahan untuk membuat kari," Taiga melanjutkan kata-kata Satsuki. Membuat Satsuki menatap Taiga, tapi lelaki ini hanya mengangkat bahu seolah berkata apa-boleh-buat.

"Kari?" Daiki mengerutkan keningnya. "Tumben sekali."

"A-ah ya. Hari ini ayah Kagamin datang, dan ia berencana untuk memasak kari untuk ayahnya," Satsuki berusaha tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau juga ikut?" Daiki kembali mengintrogasi Satsuki.

"Eto…" Satsuki menjeda kalimatnya, suaranya jelas terdengar gugup sekarang. "Ak-aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya saja," Kemudian memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Oh," Respon Daiki. Ia mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan keduanya.

"Oy Aomine, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku dan Momoi masih ada urusan penting," Usir Taiga, membuat Daiki tertohok.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Daiki. Ia menatap Taiga tak suka.

"Bukan urusanmu," Taiga kembali melahap burgernya.

"Urusan Satsuki, merupakan urusanku juga," Sahut Daiki.

"Memangnya kau siapanya? Kekasih Momoi?" Tanya Taiga. Membuat Daiki semakin tertohok mendengarnya.

"Kalian, hentikan," Satsuki menarik lengan baju keduanya. Membuat Daiki yang hendak menyahut membatalkan niatnya.

"Aku hanya memberitahunya kalau kau dan aku masih ada urusan setelah ini," Taiga menoleh ke arah Satsuki.

"Apa itu benar?" Daiki menatap Satsuki tajam.

"Ya… begitulah," Jawab Satsuki. Jujur, ia benci saat-saat ketika ia harus berbohong pada Daiki.

Daiki menaikkan alisnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," Ia berbalik, kemudian meninggalkan Taiga dan Satsuki yang masih berdri ditempat.

"Kenapa kau berusaha keras untuk melakukan ini?" Tanya Taiga ketika Daiki sudah menghilang dari pandangan keduanya.

"Entahlah," Satsuki mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin ia terkesan… mungkin?" Satsuki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Taiga menaikkan alis kanannya, ia sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran Satsuki. Untuk apa membuat Daiki terkesan sedangkan Satsuki menyukai Tetsuya? Pertanyaan itu menyinggahi pikirannya. Taiga sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun ia urungkan. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian saat Satsuki menangis karena ulahnya. Dan ia takut jika ia menanyakan hal itu Satsuki akan kembali menangis, lalu orang-orang akan menyangka jika Taiga dan Satsuki adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkelahi. Taiga bisa membayangkan bahwa ialah yang akan dianggap orang-orang sebagai tersangka karena membuat gadis disampingnya ini menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kerumahku," Taiga membalik badannya, lalu berjalan mendahului Satsuki.

Satsuki mengangguk dan berlari kecil, berusaha menyusul langkah Taiga yang besar itu.

.

.

.

Daiki berjalan melewati lobby kelas dua dengan langkah cepat. Ini sudah satu jam sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, lorong yang dilewati Daiki pun sudah sepi. Tapi, Satsuki belum juga keluar dari sekolah. Bahkan Sakurai Ryou, rekan setim basketnya yang selalu pulang paling akhir pun sudah meninggalkan sekolah sepuluh menit lalu.

Daiki tak mungkin meninggalkan Satsuki. Memastikan gadis itu selamat sampai rumah adalah tugasnya. Ibu Satsuki sudah menitipkan gadis itu padanya, begitu juga dengan ibu Daiki yang menitipkan Daiki pada gadis itu. Dan meninggalkan Satsuki baginya sama saja mengkhianati kepercayaan ibu Satsuki, tentu saja Daiki tak ingin sampai itu terjadi.

"Satsuki!" Daiki membuka pintu salah satu kelas dengan kasar, berharap Satsuki ada disitu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kelas itu kosong, tak ada satupun orang dikelas itu.

"Kemana dia?" Daiki keluar dari kelas itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, memutuskan arah mana yang harus ia tuju. Dan Daiki memutuskan memilih arah timur.

Daiki masih berjalan cepat menyusuri lobby bagian timur. kira-kira sudah lima menit ia menyusuri lobby itu, tapi Satsuki masih belum ia temukan.

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia kini tengah menuju ruang klub memasak, satu-satunya ruangan yang belum ia periksa. Daiki berjalan pelan mendekati ruangan itu. Menurut gosip yang ia dengar, ruang klub memasak Touou itu banyak menyimpan cerita misteri. Salah satu yang sering ia dengar adalah cerita tentang seorang gadis yang mati karena pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong bahan makanan mengenai matanya. Dan katanya, pernah ada seseorang yang melihat gadis itu berkeliaran diruang klub memasak dengan pisau yang tertancap dimatanya. Dan esoknya, orang itu ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Sebelah bola mata orang itu hilang, dan badannya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Daiki sebenarnya tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi, keadaan ruang memasak yang sepi membuat Daiki bergidik ngeri hanya dengan mengingat cerita itu.

Mata Daiki menyapu sekitar ruangan, dan ia mendapati sosok berambut panjang yang tengah membelakanginya. Daiki langsung membeku ditempat saat sosok itu mulai berbalik menghadapnya. Dengan cepat Daiki memejamkan mata dan mulutnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Mungkin membaca mantra supaya seseorang yang hendak berbalik itu bukan hantu atau semacamnya.

"Dai-_chan_? Apa itu kau?"

Suara itu… Daiki mengenalnya.

"Satsuki?" Daiki membuka matanya, dan ia kini bisa melihat kalau sosok itu adalah Satsuki. Lelaki itu bernafas lega. "Haaah, kau mengagetkanku," Daiki berjalan mendekati Satsuki.

"Ap-ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Satsuki tiba-tiba saja langsung kelabakan begitu Daiki mendekatinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Daiki berhenti berjalan.

"A… E-eto aku…" Satsuki menggeser piring yang ada didepannya pelan. Berusaha membuat Daiki tak menyadari ada sebuah piring didekat Satsuki.

"Piring apa itu?" Daiki kembali berjalan mendekati Satsuki.

"A-ah, ini tidak pen—"

"Kari?" Tanya Daiki, ia menatap Satsuki. Dan yang ditatap hanya menunduk.

"A-aku belajar memasak belakangan ini," Satsuki memainkan jarinya. Ia merutuk dirinya yang menjadi gugup seperti ini hanya karena kegiatan memasaknya ketahuan oleh Daiki.

"Kau belajar membuat ini dari siapa?" Daiki menarik kursi yang ada didekatnya dan mendudukinya.

"Aku belajar membuat ini dari Kagamin. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta Sakurai-_kun_ untuk mengajariku, tapi aku pikir ia sedang sibuk belakangan ini."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Eto…" Satsuki masih menunduk. "Kau pasti akan tertawa jika mendengarnya."

Daiki diam.

"I-itu karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan dihari ulang tahunmu," Lanjut Satsuki kala Daiki tak bertanya lagi. "K-kau pasti berfikiran aneh terhadapku…" Jeda sejenak. "Maksudku, kenapa aku lebih memilih memasak kari ketimbang membuat kue."

"Karena kari adalah makanan yang paling gampang dibuat," Sahut Daiki.

Satsuki mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. "K-kalau begitu apakah kau mau mencobanya?" Satsuki menaruh piring yang ia geser tadi didepan Daiki. "_O_-_otanjoubi omedeto_," Ucap Satsuki.

Daiki menatap kari itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Satsuki artikan. Satsuki yakin, Daiki pasti akan menolak untuk mencoba masakannya.

"Berikan sendoknya," Pinta Daiki setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam. Satsuki terperangah, sungguh diluar dugaan.

"I-ini," Dengan cepat Satsuki menyerahkan sebuah sendok pada Daiki.

Daiki mulai mengaduk kari itu. Lalu mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya. Kemudian mulai mengunyahnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki bersurai _navy blue_ ini terdiam.

"P-pasti rasanya tidak enak."

"Tingkat kematangannya pas. Hanya rasanya sedikit asin," Komentar Daiki. Ia kembali menyendok kari itu kemulutnya. Dan melanjutkannya sampai kari itu habis tak bersisa. "_Gochisousama_."

"K-kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri," Satsuki merasa tak enak karena Daiki dengan sukarela menghabiskan karinya.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras," Daiki berdiri, kemudian mengusap kepala Satsuki.

"D-Dai-_chan_…"

"Belajarlah lebih rajin lagi," Jeda sejenak. "Supaya kelak kau bisa memasak untukku dan anak-anakku setiap hari," Daiki membuang wajahnya. Tak ingin Satsuki melihat wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas.

Satsuki terperangah sesaat mendengar perdekataan Daiki, kemudian gadis itu menangguk. "Un~ _Ganbaru ne_!"

.

.

**END**

N/A : AAAAAAAAAAA! Akhirnya birthday Fic untuk Dai-chan birthday selese juga :3 Tau gak readers? #NGGAAAAK! Aku buat fic ini pake SKS lo, alias sistem kebut semalam. Jadi, ya alakadarnya begini /Ditabok readers/ Ini fic khusus buat ulang tahunnya Dai-chanku tercintaaaaa /di lempar Daiki/ Otanjoubi Omedetou ya Dai-chaaaaan! Semoga tetep jadi chara paling sexeh di kurobas :) ehehe. Oke, oke dari pada ntar jadi ngawur kesana kemari, reviewnya ya readers ;) review kalian sangat berarti buat aku. Dan aku minta maaf banget kalau fic ini masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers sekalian, sekali lagi terimakasih udah mau baca fic aku! Jaaaa ;;)


End file.
